


like i would

by ANGLZD



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGLZD/pseuds/ANGLZD
Summary: Parson gets traded to Providence because, of course, the universe hates him just that much. (Or maybe it doesn't at all).





	like i would

**Author's Note:**

> do i know anything about trading or sports? lol no. do i think parse isn't that bad of a guy and deserves better? definitely.

[ONE YEAR AFTER PROVIDENCE FALCONER'S STANLEY CUP WIN]

Jack gets the call at his apartment in bed. It isn't too late, but he was hoping to get some rest before his scheduled Skype time with Bittle. It's the start of the offseason and they're supposed to be discussing when he'd come back from his parents' to their place.

"Hello, Georgia."

"Jack! I apologize for calling late in the evening, but I was wondering if you had time to meet with me to discuss about the team?"

"Of course, I don't know if Thirdy will have time though, he said he owed his wife a dinner date tonight." Jack chuckles.

"Jack, I actually wanted to meet with you privately. The other captains won't be there." Georgia says in a serious tone.

Jack begins to frown.

"...Is something wrong?"

"No! Nothing's wrong, Jack. It...It's about the trades." she hurriedly reassures.

"Oh, okay?" Jack had known that they were meaning to trade this year, but he's not sure why he'd need to have a one-on-one meeting about it.

From the other side he hears a soft sigh, "It's better if we talk more about it in person, can you make it to Wayland's?"

"Sure."

* * *

Jack drives up to the local diner. It was one of the team's regular spots and he'd often come here whenever they invited him out. He meets Georgia inside, each ordering a cup of coffee.

They make some small talk here and there before their order arrives, but Jack can't hold his curiosity (and anxiety) back.

"What's this about?" he asks her as politely as he can.

Georgia gently sets down her cup and looks back at him. A hint of concern flashing in her eyes.

"The owner and upper management have already made the decision on trades this year. After last season we're a team that's obviously doing good in the ranks, despite being so young. And since we're doing so well many other teams are willing to trade with us. You see, we're a good enough team as it is in my opinion Jack, but when there's so many options out there I guess management just wants it to be even better."

"I can understand that Georgia. But what does it have to do with me?" Jack asks, eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, one of our trades was with the Aces. It was for Kent Parson."

Jack freezes up, eyes wide.

 _Kent Parson._ It's a name, a face, a  _past_ he'd tried to move on from. No, it's something he _has_ moved on from. It's been years and he's better now, but he's not sure what he's supposed to make of this. 

"Anyway, the decision's already been made Jack but I thought I should tell you first. I don't know the whole story and I'm not expecting you to tell me about it, but it doesn't change the fact that you two have history. Management's only thinking of both of yours' stats. Almost nothing can be done but I  _need_ to know outright if you're against it at all."

Jack stares down at the table, grip tightening on his mug of coffee. He doesn't exactly know what expression he's making, but it must not be a pleasant one.

The silence stretches on, but it must've been for too long because Georgia starts to say something about how he doesn't need to tell her now if he's not ready, but before she can finish he interjects.

"No, it's...it's fine. It's all fine." he relents with a deep sigh. He glances up, "Does he know?"

Georgia shakes her head, "Not yet, they're planning to tell him soon, though."

Jack nods, then looks back down. He doesn't know if it's a good thing or not that Kent hasn't found out yet. He unconsciously runs his thumb around the rim of the cup, mulling over his next choice of words.

"I'm not gonna hold the team back on my own accord. Things are just...complicated, with Kent." He hesitates for a moment, but decides it's best that she knows about them and begins to tell her their past. She listens intently, nodding along with nothing but understanding. Not a hint of judgement appears on her face.

By the end of his second cup of coffee, he's done talking about what had happened. "So that's all there was. If it was before, I probably wouldn't have accepted it, but things are different now--I'm different now." An image of Bittle flashes in his mind. "I'm not sure how well he's gonna handle it, but I want...I want to try, at least. What we had in the past wasn't healthy for either of us, but it wasn't all bad either."  _We made a great team._

He feels a hand on his own, and looks up to see his manager with a gentle smile.

"Thank you for telling me Jack."

He finds himself smiling back, "No, you deserve to know. You're our manager after all."

Georgia laughs, "Of course, you know I've always got your back."

And Jack thinks he must have the best manager in the world.

"So, how about dessert? It's offseason, Nate doesn't need to find out. And I don't know about you, but I'm craving some brownies." she says with a wink.

(And now Jack  _knows_ he's got the best manager in the world.)


End file.
